Mary's Song Oh My My Mywith a Seddie twist
by SeddieBenett
Summary: I heard this song today and thought it was a good song to relate to the Seddie relationship-or at least make a good songfic story type of thing with it! Caution: For SEDDIE fans and lovers only! Rated T for safety... Read and Review if you please! :


**My very first songfic… I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters, and I do not own Taylor Swift's song either…**

**"Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift-Seddie Twist**  
_  
She said, I was seven and you were nine… I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights…_

"Oi, What's your name?" Samantha Puckett asked a scared boy.

"My name's Freddie…" he said but then cowered in fright. "Please don't beat me up Sam!"

"Why would I beat you up?" asked Sam, a little confused now as he ran away, she had only met this boy and he was already assuming the worst of her. Was her reputation really that bad in the school yard?

"Benson," a boy said, approaching Freddie who was quietly eating a sandwich by himself.

"Hi Doug," Freddie said, a bit afraid of the boy even if they were the same age.

"Nerd, give me your lunch!" Doug said, trying to snatch the sandwich from the scared boy.

"No, it's my lunch," Freddie said, protectively.

"Hand it over," Doug said, pulling the smaller boy up by his collar.

Fortunately for Freddie, a little blonde girl was watching from afar and came running over quickly. Even though this boy ran from her, she felt hatred towards the bully who was tormenting the smaller boy she immediately recognized as Freddie.

"Hey Toader, pick on someone your own size," Sam yelled at the bully, who was two years older than herself but she didn't care.

"Oh yeah, like who?" the older boy said, pushing Samantha down to the ground.

"That was the wrong thing to do," Sam said, through her teeth and leapt up going for the boy's throat. "No one messes with Samantha Puckett. You got that?" she threatened and then let go of the bully's shirt suddenly, causing his to trip over a bench and scramble to safety.

"Thank you Sam," Freddie said quietly. He was amazed a girl, her stature was able to take on a bully like Doug Toader.

"Do you mind sharing that?" Sam asked nicely.

Freddie was taken aback but all the same held out his other half of sandwich to his savior which she took gratefully but not before stopping to take a glance into his chocolate brown eyes. He noticed a little sparkle in her deep blue eyes but passed it off as a trick of the light.

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Mr Benson and Mr Puckett were good friends, as were their wives. They got used to seeing their children play together. Just watching the antics of Sam and Freddie made them chuckle.

One day Mr Benson made a joke about his son getting too attached to Mr Puckett's daughter.

"What do think Steve?" asked Mr Benson to his friend. "Freddie is spending a lot of his time with your daughter-are you worried?"

"George," Steve Puckett said smiling over at his friend. "I'm not worried… Your Fredward is a perfect match for my Samantha…"

They both laughed it off as ridiculous and their significant others rolled their eyes at their husbands foolishness.__

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me… you never did, you never did

"What are you doing Freddie?" asked Sam, who was feeling kind of powerless against the boy now pinning her to the floor of his tree house.

"I'm just getting some revenge," Freddie said shrugging. "You've always been beating me up, putting me down and calling me names…"

"You wouldn't…" Sam started but was interrupted by the boy.

"No, I'm not going to beat you up," Freddie said, chuckling a little. "Mommy always told me it's not gentlemanly to hit a girl…"

"Of course," Sam said, now grinning widely.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide…I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried… Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my  
_

Sam and Freddie were playing a game of truth or dare because they were bored…

"Truth or dare Freddie?" asked Freddie.

He was feeling pretty confident so he chose "dare," but when seeing Sam's incredibly thoughtful but devious look wash over her face felt his confidence shrivel a little.

"I dare you to kiss me," Sam said, smirking.

"Is that it?" asked Freddie, taken aback that the dare was so simple.

"Yup," Sam said grinning.

When Freddie leant over towards her, she got up quickly and ran off to hide behind a tree. Little did she know, Freddie was half expecting the girl to do something like this so he ran after her. He spotted her hand around the tree, the place where she was hidden. He slowly made his way around, and Sam noticed this so she went the opposite direction. Freddie also noticed her trickiness and decided to walk around the other way to surprise her.

"Argh Freddie!" she squealed, when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him.

"Found you Sam," he said, leant forward and kissed her lips shortly but gently.

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly… I wasn't that little girl you used to see… But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Sam, you're… you're…" Freddie was breathless. He hadn't really seen Samantha Puckett in a dress before now, their junior prom. She had definitely changed from the tom-boy who once pushed him in the mud, into an almost sophisticated lady.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all mushy Benson," Sam said, waving him off carelessly.

"I was going to say you look…beautiful…" Freddie said with a small smile and she swore she saw a slight twinkle through his eye as he said so. Sam blushed lightly which made Freddie smile even more.

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us… They never believed we'd really fall in love… And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes… And said oh my my my..._

"Well George," Steve said. "I remember joking about your Son and my daughter falling in love.

"Couldn't say I actually believe what I'm seeing," George said, while nodding in agreement and looked over at a Sam and Freddie kissing on the front veranda of the Benson house. Clearly they were falling in love with each other.__

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up… Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me… Take me back to the time we had our very first fight… The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight…

Sam and Freddie were driving home in a very awkward silence until Sam was the first to break it.

"So you went ahead and kissed Carly, my best friend…" Sam said, with a stony expression.

"She kissed me, I swear Sam," Freddie said, begging for forgiveness.

"Why? I thought she hated you?" Sam asked him but not willing to give up her stern gaze.

"She doesn't hate me," Freddie said, with a confused look.

"That's what Carly told me!" Sam said, peeved off with the whole scenario.

"Well she never said that to me," Freddie said, raising his voice in defense. "You and your jealous ways…"

"Jealous? Jealous!?" Sam exclaimed, causing Freddie to jump out of his skin.

"Geez Sam," Freddie said, trying to calm her down but nothing was working.

The rest of the drive was in complete silence, both seething and ready to explode at any moment, just needing something to tip the scales to imbalance it slightly. As they pulled into Sam's driveway, the arguing began again.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Carly kissing me," Freddie said.

"I can't believe you're talking about it," Sam said disgustedly.

"I think you're over reacting," Freddie said, as Sam hopped out of the truck and then turned to face him.

"…and I think you're under reacting!" Sam yelled, slamming the truck door violently with a 'bang'.

"Come back here, we haven't finished this… this… discussion," Freddie said, quickly jumping out of his seat, also slamming the truck door behind him and chasing after the blonde curls slowly disappearing into the darkness. "You're being very immature about this, you know!" he shouted after her.

"Oh, I'm being immature?!" she yelled back. "Who was the one 'sucking face' with my girlfriend's best friend, huh?"

"I wasn't…" Freddie began but was interrupted.

"Don't try to deny it!" Sam said furiously shouting.

"I wasn't…" Freddie began again but immediately was interrupted again.

"I know you never even loved me," Sam shouted but Freddie could tell her voice was breaking up with tears. "Just go back to Carly, why don't you…"

"Sam, please listen…" Freddie said, taking some steps towards the girl.

"No, you listen, Freddie," Sam said, angrily. "I don't ever want to see you again…"

"Sam, be reasonable…" Freddie said choking up close to tears himself.

"Just go, Fredward Benson!" yelled Sam, slamming the front door, ignoring a pleading Freddie. She leant against the door and sobbed into her hands, hoping that it was all a bad nightmare and it would disappear. Meanwhile Freddie has collapsed onto his knees just outside her door and was silently crying, also wishing for the nightmare to end.

_You stayed outside till the morning light… Oh my my my my…_

_  
_The sun was just beginning to rise, and Freddie found himself stiff from staying in a curled up position on Samantha Puckett's porch. He uncurled himself and sat up, recalling the fight of last night. He walked to his truck in complete silence but before turning the key in the ignition he thought for a few minutes.

Sam was shocked to find no one lying down next to her, that's how accustomed she had gotten to seeing Freddie. She sighed, Freddie. She knew she didn't mean the hurtful things she said, she was just so mad for finding out her boyfriend kissed another girl-and her best friend, who he had always had a crush on. She was hurting, and took it out on him, the boy who supposedly deserved it. However Sam knew different. This boy, Fredward, didn't deserve to be treated like she had treated him last night. She felt almost ridden with guilt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on her front door. She wrapped herself up in a dressing gown and opened the door.

There was a single red rose lying on her doormat with a crumpled note attached to it. Sam bent down and picked them both up. Then she read the note:

**Dearest Sam,**

**I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

**I know you're mad, you have every right to be… **

**I just hope one day you may find it in your heart to forgive what I have done.**

**Yours eternally,**

**Freddie**

**PS-Guess who's standing right in front of you at this very moment?**

Sam looked up from the note and saw a smiling Freddie.

"Before you run away," Freddie said, grasping Sam's hand. "I know I screwed up big-time and I'm sorry."

"Freddie… I…" Sam started to say.

"It's okay, I'm going now…" he turned to go but someone pulled him back, someone who needed him as much as he needed her.

"No, Freddie," Sam said, pulling him into a hug, which turned into them both kissing.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Freddie, who pulled away to ask this.

"Yes, can we continue now?" Sam asked and Freddie pulled her mouth onto his in a firey, passionate kiss.

Sam pulled him inside by his shirt and shut the door behind them.

_  
A few years had gone and come around… We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Freddie led Sam to a special park bench, and sat her down. There were purple flowering trees surrounding them, almost creating a curtain around them. Sam immediately recognized it as Freddie and she had come here once before.

"This is where…" Sam started but broke off and looked over at Freddie.

"…my dad proposed to my mom… yes it is…" he said smiling at the blonde girl.

"What does this mean?" asked Sam, a little confused but had a slight idea as to where it was going.

"We've known each other for years now," Freddie said, looking over a calm lake.

"Yes, twelve years to be exact," Sam said, her eyes sparkling at him.

Freddie smirked and then continued. "As you know, I love you with all my heart," he said. "I don't think, I mean, I know I can't live another second without you."

"Aww, I love you too Freddie," Sam said, smiling.

"I need you to be mine for the rest of my life, or our life," Freddie said, reaching into his pocket.

"What do you mean by…" Sam started but gasped as Freddie got down on one knee-yes just like the movies and asked the infamous five worded question.

"Sam, will you marry me?" said Freddie, opening the ring box, revealing a small diamond ring.

"Freddie, of course I will!" Sam squealed and attacked him with kisses after he slipped on the engagement ring.__

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle… Our whole town came and our mamas cried… You said I do and I did too  


Freddie felt his nerves dissolve when he saw his smiling bride gliding down the aisle, almost angelic-for the first time in her life, he thought smiling to himself.

"You are so beautiful," Freddie whispered to a blushing Sam.

"…you're incredibly handsome…" Sam replied in the same tone of voice.

They glanced out over the mass of gathered people and Freddie noticed his mom and sam's mom hugging one another joyously. Something told him they knew about this day long before he and Sam did.

_Take me home where we met so many years before… We'll rock our babies on that very front porch… After all this time, you and I_

The evening was warm and silent on the Puckett porch, Freddie was sitting on the swinging chair, recalling all those years ago when he first met Sam. He heard their back door open and a woman with blonde curls stepped out.

"Freddie," his wife bent down to kiss him and their son resting in Freddie's cradled arms.

"How's my lovely wife?" he asked quietly, not waking up the baby.

"Tired," Sam said sighing. "Emily just wouldn't go down for her nap today…"

"Tristan just dropped off now," Freddie said, looking down at the sleeping boy. "I'll go put him to bed."

When he returned onto the porch, he found an asleep Sam, lying on the sofa. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. Placing her on the bed gently he kissed her cheek.__

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine… I'll still look at you like the stars that shine… In the sky, oh my my my…

"Grandma, Grandpa," a girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes approached them.

"Hello Stephanie," Samantha said, smiling and her eyes crinkled.

"What's new Stephanie?" asked Freddie also smiling.

"I heard that you two fought a lot when you were me and Sylvia's age, is that true?" Stephanie asked them, very seriously.

Both Sam and Freddie looked at one another, recalling their past fondly and then chuckled lightly after sharing a sweet little kiss. Turning back to one of their grandchildren smiled at her.

"Yes Stephanie," Sam said, finally. "It's true…"

"So how did you two end up spending the rest of your lives together?" asked Stephanie.

"Well…" Freddie began.

…and the rest, as they say, is history…

**Sincerely I hope you liked reading my very first songfic…**

**Review please! Tell me your thoughts and opinions! Much appreciated!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
